


La raison et le cœur

by Axea



Series: Sur votre 31 (2020) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axea/pseuds/Axea
Summary: Voici le troisième (et dernier normalement) recueil pour le défi Sur votre 31 d'Almayen, ce recueil sera consacré au couple Regina x Emma, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! ^^
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Series: Sur votre 31 (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940188
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici le troisième (et dernier normalement) recueil pour le défi Sur votre 31 d'Almayen, ce recueil sera consacré au couple Regina x Emma, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! ^^

Le soleil s’était couché, Emma et Regina avaient rejoint leur lit et étaient tendrement enlacées, la Reine dans les bras de sa princesse. Henry était endormi dans son lit et elle profitaient du calme de cette belle nuit d’été.

Emma était en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'emmener le grand sujet sur le tapis...

\- Regina ? - Oui mon cœur ?   
\- J'aimerai te demander quelque chose...   
\- Tout ce que tu veux, lui répondit la brune, intriguée.

Emma n'était pas du genre à demander la permission, cela devait vraiment être important pour elle...   
\- Je, je…   
\- Oui ? l'hésitation de sa compagne piquait d'autant plus sa curiosité.   
\- J'aimerai qu'on ai un deuxième enfant !

Elle avait lâché sa phrase d'un coup et rapidement, comme si elle se libérait d'un poids sur ses épaules. Regina, elle, s'étouffa. Si elle s'attendait à une proposition comme ça !

\- Mais, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais hein ! Pas de soucis !

Regina était sous le choc, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre

\- Je comprends, c'est une mauvaise idée… Ne dis rien, bonne nuit !

Et elle se tourna dos à Regina puis éteint sa lampe de chevet. La brune n'avait eu le temps de rien dire, la plus jeune s'étant exprimée bien trop rapidement pour qu'elle ait le temps de placer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Elle n'avait, à vrai dire, même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la question soulevée par Emma, elle essaya de la faire réagir mais celle-ci s'était murée dans un silence de plomb. Elle décida de la laisser dormir et de lui en reparler demain.

oOoOo

Henry rentrait de l'école, Regina avait réussi à prendre son après-midi et lui avait cuisiné son célèbre chausson aux pommes qu'il aimait tant.

\- Encore des pommes ?! s'exclama-t-il.   
\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon chéri ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?   
\- Bonjour maman, lui répondit-il en rougissant. J'ai passé une bonne journée, et toi ? Pourquoi tu es déjà à la maison d'ailleurs ?   
\- J'ai pris mon après-midi pour pouvoir pâtisser un peu, dit-elle en souriant. Allez, viens t'asseoir mon chéri, prends ton goûter et raconte moi ta journée !

Henry obéit et dévora son chausson aux pommes en racontant sa journée avec mille et uns détails.

oOoOo

Emma rentrait enfin du boulot, sa journée avait été dure et elle s'était noyée dans le travail pour éviter de penser à la discussion désastreuse d'hier soir ou de rentrer chez elle et de voir Regina. Elle était même partie aux aurores pour éviter de la croiser. Elle passa la porte silencieusement, à cette heure, Henry devait sans doute dormir… Elle s'avança dans le salon et trouva la table mise pour deux avec des bougies et Regina endormie sur un fauteuil. Elle pris une couverture et l'en recouvrit doucement, elle embrassa délicatement son front et lui murmura :

\- Bonne nuit chérie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Première phrase 62 : "Le soleil s'était couché." (Dors bien cette nuit, Karen Rose)  
> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time  
> \- Titre du 27/09/2020 : "La raison et le cœur"  
> \- Couple du 21/07/2020 : Regina Mills x Emma Swan  
> \- Alphabet des personnages : R : Regina Mills  
> \- Vingt et unième drabble à l'infini : Emma Swan / Regina Mills  
> \- Foire aux personnages : Personnage 7 : Regina  
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre  
> \- Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : qui est-ce ? : écrire sur une femme  
> \- La foire aux couples : Défi Couple 184 : Emma x Regina  
> \- Célébrité du 10/09/2020 : Lana Parrilla  
> \- Couple, prompt mignonnerie : Couple 52 : Emma Swan x Regina Mills / Prompt : « Encore des pommes ?! » / Mignonnerie : elles parle d’adopter un enfant  
> \- Si tu l’oses : 374. cuire / cuisiner  
> \- Fruit et légume du 13/09/20 au 19/09/20 : La pomme  
> \- Les 50 drabbles : Drabble n°16


	2. Retrouvailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui voici un texte sur le thème "Accepter" qui fait suite au premier texte, en espérant que cela vous plaise ^^

Le lendemain matin, Emma partit encore une fois très tôt au travail, mais elle se promit intérieurement de rentrer plus tôt ce soir là afin de pouvoir profiter un peu de son fils.

En se levant Regina sentit qu'on l'avait couverte d'un plaid, elle se précipita à l'étage pour voir si Emma était toujours là mais le lit était vide, elle fut vite déçue.  
Elle se résigna et alla réveiller Henry, elle lui prépara son petit déjeuner, le déposa à l'école et partit à la mairie.

oOoOo

Après plusieurs heures à plancher sur le même dossier sans avancer, elle décida de prendre les devants et partit voir Emma au bureau du shérif pour lui parler. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup et s'exclama :

\- C'est d'accord !

oOoOo

Emma était en train de se noyer dans le travail pour éviter de ressasser les deux dernières soirées désastreuses qu'elle avait eu quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment et qu'elle entendit sa femme s'exclamer qu'elle était d'accord. Alors, avec toute la grâce et la prestance dont elle était capable elle lui répondit :

\- Hein ?  
\- C'est d'accord, je veux un autre enfant avec toi !

Emma s'étant levée pour s'approcher de sa compagne dût s'asseoir immédiatement.

  
\- Mais, mais... Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit l'autre soir ?  
\- Peut-être parce qu'une certaine petite tête têtue ne m'a pas laissé parler et s'est directement braquée avant de me tourner le dos ?  
\- Ah oui ... Oups ?

Le silence s'étendit quelques instants, elles s'observaient mutuellement.

  
\- Mais du coup, c'est, c'est oui pour un bébé ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui c'est oui ! s'exclama la maire avant d'enlacer tendrement sa compagne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! À demain ^^
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time  
> \- Titre du 27/09/2020 : "La raison et le cœur"  
> \- Couple du 21/07/2020 : Regina Mills x Emma Swan  
> \- Alphabet des personnages : R : Regina Mills  
> \- Vingt et unième drabble à l'infini : Emma Swan / Regina Mills  
> \- Foire aux personnages : Personnage 7 : Regina  
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre  
> \- Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : qui est-ce ? : écrire sur une femme  
> \- La foire aux couples : Défi Couple 184 : Emma x Regina  
> \- Célébrité du 10/09/2020 : Lana Parrilla  
> \- Qui est-ce ? : Prénom commençant par un R  
> \- Les 50 drabbles : Drabble n°17
> 
> Axea ~


End file.
